Mordecai
Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. Info Appearance Mordecai is about 6'3 tall, anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He sports a black beak, with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers vary throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot and some scenes from First Day, his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode "Don" when he was five or six, he used to have buck teeth and didn't have the black stripes on his fingertips or his tail feathers. The back of his head is black and the blue feathers on his head are styled up or grow in that fashion. He has long, dark gray striped legs with two toes. Mordecai almost never wears clothes, except on special occasions. Personality Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often makes up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh" as he and Rigby often exclaim. Skills/Habits/Traits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits- both good and bad- troughout the series: * Artist - In "Camping can be Cool", it was revealed that Mordecai went to art school, but in "Fool Me Twice" it was revealed that Mordecai dropped out. In "Bad Portrait" it was revealed he had bad portrait skills Weaknesses/Bad Habits In Regular Show Rigby Rigby is Mordecai's best friend (and pet peeve) since childhood. The two are virtually inseparable, always finding ways to forgive any breaks in their friendship. Mordecai is the tall, responsible, mannered one, while Rigby is the short, immature, energetic one in the duo. They both work at the park together with Benson as their boss. Every episode that has ever aired has always shown the two as a duo. Mordecai usually punches Rigby and says "Shut up, dude!" when he gets mad at him. Margaret Margaret is Mordecai's crush and their relationship has improved from Seasons 1 and 2. In the episode "Picking up Margaret ", Margaret also says that Mordecai is always there for her when she needs it, something she can't say about other people she knows. By the end of the episode, she kisses him before she boards her flight. In "Meteor Moves", Mordecai gets sent to the "friend zone" after failing to kiss Margaret many times due to the fact of whether or not he will screw the relationship up. At the end, after being pressured by so many people, the two kiss during the meteor shower. At the end, the two hold hands and there is a great possibility that they will become a couple. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus", Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend. However, Margaret claims she wants to, but reveals she was accepted into college that she dreamed to be in and declined his offer, running out of the restuarant crying, leaving Mordecai heartbroken. After the events, he is seen sitting on the roof staring at the sunset depressed. At the beginning of "Laundry Woes", Mordecai is being depressed (same state as in Yes Dude Yes), but the guys started to make him be himself such as bowling. When he saw Margaret's sweater, he went in denial to return it and Rigby keep on telling him to get over Margaret leaving town. When he finally made it to Milten Universty he saw Margaret with her friends making him realize her happiness is more important than his so he decide to get over her leaving town. Benson Benson is Mordecai's boss at the Park. Even though he yells at Mordecai and Rigby a lot, it seems that Benson never gets angry at Mordecai on his own. Benson recognizes Mordecai's greater sense of responsibility and self-control, things Rigby doesn't have. Benson also treats Mordecai with the same level of respect as the other workers. A good example of this is in "Eggscellent", Mordecai punches Benson in the face after he scolds him over Rigby's coma. Instead of getting outright angry, he asks Mordecai what his problem was. He later then apologizes to Mordecai about what he said. Mordecai also apologizes to Benson for punching him in the face, then he says he is a good friend, and in "Picking Up Margaret", where Benson lets Mordecai borrow his car to pick up Margaret and take her to the airport. Eileen Mordecai knows of Eileen's crush on Rigby and even said they'd make a "cute couple" as shown in "Do Me a Solid". He also likes making fun of it, which often results in making Rigby angry. Mordecai shows friendship to Eileen for asking Margaret to go camping with Rigby so Mordecai and Margaret were getting really close in "Camping Can Be Cool". Mordecai also shows his bond with Eileen in "Death Bear" when he saves her from the Death Bear. Skips Mordecai respects Skips due to Skips' ability to fix any problem Mordecai and Rigby cause. They are great friends. In "Skips vs. Technology", Mordecai and Rigby print him a note saying "you've been a great help!" More often than not, Mordecai relies on Skips to fix everything. Mordecai and Skips once played video games together, leaving Rigby out. Pops Mordecai is real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, they seem to get along and have no problems. Along with Rigby, they always help Pops. Like in "Dizzy", they try to help him with his stage fright and in "Rap It Up", they join him to go against CrewCrew when they call Pops a loser. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Mordecai likes Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost at times, but Mordecai doesn't approve of their personality, especially Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes, once even correcting him about it, but Mordecai had to face Muscle Man's sibling John Sorrenstein. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other and help each other with problems. In the episode "Guy's Night" Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are hanging out with each other like guys and ordering pizza, soda etc. Also Mordecai, and the rest of the male park employees (except Benson) helps Muscle Man in Longest Weekend when they keep an eye on him to keep him from seeing Starla, so she will not break up with him to test their love after seeing a movie called "The Longest Weekend ". Thomas Mordecai seems to get along well with Thomas, especially in the episode "Starter Pack". He and Rigby greet him in a friendly manner and show concern for him when Muscle Man continuously pranks him, causing them both to go to Skips and Benson about it. He and Rigby both show sadness for Thomas when Muscle Man seemingly kills him by throwing a shed at his car, but it later turns to annoyance when Muscle Man reveals it was all a prank initiated by him and Thomas. But luckliy, it didn't last long. In "The Longest Weekend" he asks Thomas to help watch Muscle Man when he was going crazy for Starla. 'Family' Mordecai's Parents Mordecai's mother and father were introduced in The Thanksgiving Special. Both of his parents look like him, except for his father having brown hair and glasses, and his mother having blond hair. Uncle Steve Uncle Steve is Mordecai's uncle as seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" in the story Payback. Even though Mordecai's uncle is a slacker without much money (much like Rigby), Mordecai still seems to care about his uncle when he dies. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Mordecai and Rigby were doing their daily work on the park, they were the first two to notice the flashing ripples in their world as Heartless appeared, but they didn't know that they came for them.When the ran to the house, Benson and the others were in the middle of poker, and after they were told about monsters, they began to prepare before the Heartless came. When Muscle Man, noticed a Snow Man(Olaf) in the middle of summer fighting against the monsters with a "hot babe", which made the gang fight along side her. When the fight was over, and before the guys could ask her out, Olaf told them that she already has a prince charming, and it was Sora (or so he says) which gave them a shock.and with dispointment, but after she asked them if they'd help, they quickly agreed to help her with their mission. After spending the night in the house, the Keyhole appeared out of Mordecai and Rigby's game system. When the group appeared when they heard the Keyhole making a loud "shing" sound, they saw Elsa calling Sora from the Gummi, and seeing him appear from a portal. After Sora opened the new pathway, they were surprised with more shock as they saw the ttwo hug, so they asked to join the team to save their world (but also be close to Elsa). Category:Regular Show characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Members Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Smart characters Category:Idiots Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Lazy characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Light Category:Iconic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Holiday characters Category:Sons Category:Handsome heroes Category:Animals Category:Nephews Category:Former Hero Saints Category:Hero Saints Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Key Pirates